


Got'cha!

by charlesdk



Series: Tumblr Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesdk/pseuds/charlesdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Alright, so, no hale fire but derek is still angsty bc he had a relationship with kate but peter killed her for trying the thing. Stiles is a were!fox and as fox have mischievous spirits his way of courting derek is engaging in a prank war. derek know it so he also starts pranking stiles back BUT the pack doesn't believes stoic derek is pranking stiles and accuse stiles of bullying derek with the pranks. ending of your choice but with happy sterek finale"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got'cha!

The first time he met Derek, Stiles had just face planted in the middle of the woods, Scott nearly falling on top of him as he came to a rushed stop right behind him. In Stiles’ defense, it was not easy to be running when a gorgeous man was staring at him and that air had just been in the way.

The first words Derek had ever said to Stiles were “this is private property” and Stiles laughed at him, was about to snark back before he realized that yeah, they had accidentally run onto the Hale’s territory.

Stiles blamed Scott. 100%.

Stiles met Derek for the first time six months ago and things had changed. For one, Stiles and Scott were taken into the Hale pack despite Stiles protesting for weeks, because it had just been the two of them for a long time and they didn’t need anyone else. (They did but he still refused for a long time) For another, Scott fell for a hunter of all people. A ton of drama and fighting later and Scott was allowed to date Allison Argent.

Derek wasn’t happy with it because “Argents”, but Allison was so sweet he was slowly starting to warm up to the idea of having her and the rest of her family around.

And Stiles… well, Stiles realized he was falling for Derek. Falling hard and falling fast.

Seven months after he met Derek for the first time, Stiles threw the door to Scott’s room open and announced loudly: “I have decided to seduce Derek Hale!”

Scott turned, not startled one bit, and took in the sight of his best friend standing there, a fist thrown in the air, eyes wide and grin wider. “Wow. And how do you plan on doing that?”

Stiles’ face fell because shit, he hadn’t even thought about that. All he had thought was that he needed to get Derek, get him to be his. But then a mischievous grin formed on his lips when an idea popped into his head.

“Oh no.” Scott sighed and fell heavily back on his desk chair. “I know that look.”

“Scott, this is gonna be the best and most romantic prank war in the history of prank wars!”

*

Stiles spend the whole night making a list of pranks he was going to pull on Derek. He kept having to cross out at least a handful of them, however, because this wasn’t about making Derek hate him more than he already did. This was about giving Derek his full attention and let him know he was important to him.

Pranking was the only way Stiles knew how to do that.

He blamed the fox spirit inside of him.

That and pranks were fun.

Stiles started out simple. He bought six packs of rubber bands and during the next pack meeting, he snapped them in Derek’s direction, occasionally hitting him, and Derek got increasingly more and more annoyed.

When Stiles hit Derek right in the forehead with a rubber band for the third time, Derek had had enough and stood up, chair falling back and eyes flashing blue. Stiles returned it with a grin, a wink and his own eyes flashing gold.

The rest of the pack sighed and Talia had to confiscate the rest of the rubber bands.

Derek kept finding rubber bands everywhere for the next seven days.

*

After the rubber bands situation, Derek thought Stiles was done. He thought Stiles would move on to another person to tease and play tricks on, because why would he waste time on Derek?

But then, five days after he had found the last rubber band in the pocket of a pair of his favorite pants, he left the Hale house and stopped abruptly at the sight of his car.

Stickers. His car was covered in stickers.

He huffed, fist clenched tightly around his keys, as he headed over to his sticker covered car. “I’m gonna kill him,” he grumbled low to himself.

Derek was too busy furiously removing what he could of the stickers to notice what the stickers on the windshield spelled out. “BE MINE? ;)”

Derek didn’t notice because his car was covered in stickers and he was extremely pissed off, already plotting his revenge.

The thing was, Derek knew exactly what Stiles was doing now. He knew what this was. His mother had told him how a fox flirted only days after Stiles (and Scott) had joined their pack, because Stiles couldn’t stop bothering Derek during pack meetings. Never had.

Derek had ignored it for months, though, but now? Now there would be war.

Stiles had put stickers all over his car, so of course he got back at him by writing and drawing all over Stiles’ precious jeep.

Mostly, it was passive aggressive compliments, a few insults and maybe a dick drawing or two on the windshield.

Stiles nearly had a heart attack when he saw it and, according to Scott, he screamed loudly when he saw the “PERMANENT MARKER. YOUR MOVE, FOX” written in capital letters on the hood.

However, it only took one wash (and a bunch of angry texts send from Stiles to Derek, to which Derek just grinned and didn’t bother replying) and the jeep was back to clean.

Stiles spend the whole night furiously planning the next prank on Derek.

*

Derek was on high alert for days after that. He knew Stiles’ revenge prank would be something big, probably too big knowing Stiles. But nothing happened. His car was still clean four days later, except for the marks the stickers left a few places. His room wasn’t turned upside down. He didn’t wake up with pink hair.

Nothing.

Derek didn’t notice what Stiles had done until days later when he needed a clean pair of pants.

He was fresh out of the shower, still half asleep. The sun was only just rising outside, the birds chirping loudly. He reached into his closet for a pair of pants and pulled them on as he yawned silently, slowly getting more awake.

It was when he was about to zip the pants closed that he noticed it. And instantly, he was wide awake and furious.

The ass of his pants was gone. Cut out. Making his underwear very visible.

Grumbling curse words to himself, he got out of his ruined pants and went for another pair, this time checking the ass first. Cut out. Just like the next one and the one after that. Four pairs of his pants had the ass cut out.

He grabbed the note that was under the fourth pair of ruined pants, nearly ripping it in two as he opened it and read it: “cause your booty is too bootyful to hide away ;)”

“STILES!” He could hear everyone else in the house sigh, but he didn’t care that he woke them up.

Instead, he quickly got dressed in clothes without holes in them and stormed out, heading straight for Stiles’ place.

*

Derek didn’t bother knocking. The moment he stormed through the front door and up the stairs to Stiles’ room, he could hear Stiles’ heartbeat picking up - along with Scott’s heavy sigh. Derek wasn’t surprised Scott was there. Those two were as close as a remora fish and a shark.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” was the first thing Derek said as he entered the room, eyes fixed onto Stiles and ignoring the way Scott tried to hide away in the chair, probably wishing it would swallow him and get him out of there right that second.

“Uh, enjoying a peaceful and very early Thursday morning, Derek, hello to you too.” Stiles was holding back a laugh, Derek could tell.

Derek only growled and stepped closer. “You ruined four of my pants, Stiles. Four!”

Stiles merely shrugged and made himself more comfortable where he was sitting on his bed. “Actually, I like to think I made them better.”

Derek huffed angrily, his eyes flashing blue when Stiles winked at him, his eyes flashing gold in return. Derek nearly lost control, but he managed to calm himself down just enough so he wouldn’t shift, and he turned around to leave. “You’re so dead, Stilinski.”

“Did you even try them on? I bet you would look super hot in them!” Stiles yelled after him.

But the front door was already slammed shut by the time he got the last word out.

Scott waited exactly ten seconds, before he spoke and broke what was obviously Stiles’ train of thought and plotting for a new prank. “Maybe you should tone down the pranks just a little bit? I mean, you don’t want him to hate you, right?”

Stiles looked at Scott and sighed heavily, throwing himself back on the bed. “You’re right, I probably should.”

And he did. He crossed out several pranks on his list and added a few less mean and more nice ones.

Even when Derek got his revenge for the pants prank. Stiles found several of his shirts laid out on his bed two days later, two small holes cut in each one of them with a note stuck to one of them.

“Cause your nipples were poking through anyway.”

Stiles laughed for a solid minute and he proudly wore one of the shirts to the next pack meeting, his nipples fully exposed.

It was worth it because Derek couldn’t even look at him without squirming and flushing.

*

Stiles toned the pranks down a little after that. Scott was right. This was about making Derek like him, not hate him more than he did before.

Or maybe not hate. Frustrate was maybe a better word.

So to make up for having ruined four pairs of Derek’s pants, Stiles filled Derek’s room up with a bunch of balloons, something nice written on each of them. And when Derek dug (more like clawed, the balloons popping immediately at the contact of his claws) his way through the sea of balloons and made it to the bed, six pairs of pants were nicely laid out.

Derek huffed, a small smile on his lips, and he texted “Apology accepted” to Stiles.

While Stiles was off doing whatever with Scott, Derek snuck into his room and rearranged the drawers. Stiles nearly wore a shirt as pants because he wasn’t awake enough to realize what had happened until he tried pulling a pair of jeans over his head.

In return, Stiles zip-tied everything in Derek’s room. Derek spend a good ten minutes being annoyed that he couldn’t open anything, couldn’t pull his chair off his desk, couldn’t even open the door to leave his room. It took him ten minutes before he brought out the claws and threw the ruined zip-ties at Stiles the next pack meeting.

Stiles snorted loudly at him. Derek just rolled his eyes in return.

Derek lost his phone for a full day. He nearly went over to yell at Stiles about it, but then the phone showed up on his desk 25 hours after it had been taken. 

The phone was full of pictures of Stiles. The background, the lock screen, everything. The password had even been changed to ‘Stiles’.

Derek changed the password but he didn’t delete the pictures.

Not that he would ever admit that, of course.

The next time he saw Stiles, he quickly grabbed his phone, thankful that Stiles was too busy yelling at Isaac about something to notice it was gone for several minutes while Derek changed the ringtone to the most annoying thing he could find.

Days later and Stiles hadn’t complained about it. So during a pack hangout, Derek made sure to call Stiles’ phone.

Only to hear it vibrate in Stiles’ pocket.

The pranks went on and on. From small pranks to larger ones.

And Stiles made sure to annoy Derek at every single pack meeting, making sure Derek would pay more attention to him rather than Talia.

*

“Okay.” Erica slammed down her tray of food and sat down directly in front of Stiles, the look on her face very serious. “You gotta stop.”

Stiles looked at her, confused and mouth full of food. “Stop what?”

“Guys,” Scott sighed as he sat down between Allison and Isaac, a nearly pained expression on his face. “This really isn’t necessary.”

“Oh, but it is,” Erica said without taking her eyes off of Stiles. “Stop bullying Derek or you’re no longer welcome on Hale territory.”

And Stiles laughed. Until he looked over at Malia sending him a death glare. “Wait. You’re serious?”

“Of course we’re serious!” Erica nearly yelled, the table closest to them looking over for a second but she continued anyway. “Derek is my best friend and I know he’s grumpy and a downer sometimes, but he has a reason for it, and I really don’t appreciate anyone, especially you Stiles, bullying him, so stop or you’re dead.”

Stiles held up his hands, a nervous smile on his lips. “Okay, calm down. I’m not bullying Derek?” He quickly shot Scott a helpless look, but Scott was hiding his face in his hands, slowly shaking his head.

“You kinda are,” Cora said from beside Boyd, although she didn’t even bother looking at Stiles, too busy poking at her food. “I live with him, remember? I know about the pants situation and everything you’ve done.”

“Wait, what pants situation?” Kira looked at Cora curiously.

Stiles sighed and nearly rolled his eyes but figured that probably wasn’t a good idea with Erica and Malia sending him death glares from across the table. “I kind of… ruined a few pairs of Derek’s pants. But!” He quickly sat up and pointed at Erica. “I bought him new ones and he ruined several of my shirts in revenge, so it’s cool!”

Isaac snorted. “Derek got revenge? Yeah, I don’t believe that.”

Stiles looked around the table. Yeah, everyone seemed to be incredibly mad at him. Even quiet, kind Kira looked slightly pissed off. With a heavy sigh, he turned to Scott who was still trying to hide from the conversation. “Scott, help me out here, bro.”

All the attention was on Scott and Scott could only sigh heavily and nod. “It’s true, guys. They’ve been in a prank war for weeks. It’s kind of annoying, actually.”

Cora huffed. “You want me to believe that Derek willingly engaged in a prank war? Derek. My stoic, grumpy and way too serious brother. Yeah, I’m not buying it.”

Stiles buried his face in his hands and groaned loudly. “Oh my God, you’re all such idiots.” When he removed his hands, he was met with a bunch of offended looks. “I mean that in the nicest way. But I’m serious. Remember when I showed up at a pack meeting with my nipples literally hanging out? Yeah, he did that as revenge for the pants thing.”

Erica narrowed her eyes at him. “I still don’t believe you.”

“Yeah, I don’t either,” Isaac said and Stiles made a face at him. “I mean, why would you even prank him in the first place? Don’t get me wrong, he’s great but I can’t imagine he would be anything but furious at you for the pranks.”

Before Stiles could answer, Kira let out a soft “oh” that brought everyone’s eyes onto her. “Uhm, he’s a fox,” she explained, pointing at Stiles. “My mom told me that fox spirits are mischievous and their way of getting someone to like them, their way of flirting is usually through pranks.”

Stiles nearly reached over the table to grab Kira’s hands. Nearly meaning he tried but he couldn’t reach her. That and Malia was sort of being protective of her girlfriend and getting in the way. “Thank you, Kira, you beautiful and brilliant kitsune.”

Kira flushed and smiled at him. Lydia, finally giving in and joining the conversation, turned to Stiles, head tilted. “So you like Derek?”

Cora groaned and left without a word when Stiles nodded. “Yeah, I lo- like him a lot.”

“And you,” Lydia pointed at Scott, “you knew about it?”

Scott shrugged. “Yeah. I thought you guys knew about it too cause Stiles hasn’t really been subtle about it.”

Erica sighed and leaned into Boyd, eyes still narrowed and very much on Stiles. “Fine. Do you at least have an end plan for this ridiculous prank war?”

Stiles grinned widely. “I have the perfect plan.”

*

Derek had had a long and bad day. Maybe bad wasn’t the right word. Terrible was more accurate. The second he got home, he threw himself on his bed, ready to sleep and hopefully avoid everyone the following day. He didn’t want to deal with people for a little while.

He had been in bed, eyes closed, for about an hour (the clock on his nightstand reading 01:36 AM) when there was a noise from somewhere in his room.

A noise like a voice coming through a walkie-talkie.

Derek thought nothing of it. At least until it happened again and he could make out what the scratchy voice said.

“Is it working?” He knew that voice. Stiles. “Yeah, I think it’s working.”

Derek groaned and considered just ignoring it, but he knew Stiles. He knew this was another prank and he could guess what the plan was. Keep him awake all night. So when the walkie-talkie made another noise from somewhere and Stiles began talking, he got out of bed and started looking, half paying attention to whatever Stiles was saying.

“Okay, I know it’s late, sorry ‘bout that.” Derek snorted as he looked through his drawers. “But I didn’t want to do it while everyone in your house was awake and probably listening. I mean, Cora might be listening. Actually, I know she is but I don’t really care, I’m in it now and I’m not backing out, Der, no way.”

Derek huffed and slammed the last drawer shut, no walkie-talkie found yet. “So, I know you know about the way foxes flirt, court, whatever. I know ‘cause Cora knows and she knows from your mom, so you probably know too. And since you started pranking me back, I’m guessing you like me too, yes? I’m gonna assume you do because I’m not dead yet and if you didn’t like me back, then I would probably be on the run from a very angry Derek Hale.”

Derek rolled his eyes and nodded to himself because yeah, Stiles was right. “But anyway… this was the plan. I would test the waters with a few pranks. Yeah, I went overboard with the pants things, sorry. But hey, it’s a good story! I kinda expected I wouldn’t be ending the prank war this soon, but the pack cornered me during lunch break and thought I was bullying you and I was kinda pushed to end the prank tonight. Which, alright, they’re very intimidating, did you know that? Especially Erica, holy shit.”

Derek looked around his room, now slightly annoyed he couldn’t find it. “So here I am. With the big finish. Derek Hale…” Stiles took in a deep breath and Derek slowly turned toward his bed. “I love you.”

He froze and stared at the space between the bed and the floor, the tip of his ears slowly turning pink. “I love that you’re a giant nerd but don’t look like it. You have so many books and when you talk about stories and get all excited… Yeah, I love that. It’s very cute. I love that family is so important to you, that you’re so protective over everyone, especially your sisters. Remember how you threatened me because I was getting close to Cora and you thought romantically close? But nah, she’s not my type. Her brother, however…”

Derek huffed a laugh and shook his head. “I love you because you don’t trust easily, so I know you won’t let anyone into the pack before you’ve approved of them. And don’t try to deny it, I know you approved of Allison despite her being an Argent. I love you because when I was having a bad day, you came over and stayed with me until Scott could hang out. I know neither of us have talked about that, but I think I started to fall in love with you after that.”

Derek reached under the bed and grabbed the walkie-talkie, a soft smile on his lips when he looked at it, a picture of Stiles winking taped on the front of it. “I love that you’re always there. For everyone. You were there for Erica when she first got the bite. You were there for Isaac when he came to Talia asking for it, wanting to get away from his abusive dad. You were there when Boyd asked for your help about asking Erica out. You’re always there for Cora whenever she’s having a tough time. You’re just always there and you never ask for anything in return. And Derek, you deserve the whole world.”

Derek slowly stood back up, the walkie-talkie in his hand and his heart fluttering at Stiles’ words. “And if you’ll let me, I will do my best to give it to you.”

Taking in a deep breath, he smashed the walkie-talkie in his hand and walked out of his room.

*

Derek didn’t even think about it. He just went straight for the Stilinski house and straight for the open window leading into Stiles’ room.

When Derek crawled through the window, Stiles was sitting at his desk and talking into the walkie-talkie. And he kept talking when he turned around and saw Derek.

“And I love the way your hair looks after you’ve been in bed.” Stiles stood up, eyes locked with Derek and the walkie-talkie being put down. “A mess but still, somehow, you pull it off. I love how you-”

He didn’t get to finish. Because Derek interrupted him by grabbing his face and pulling him in for a kiss. A kiss that Stiles didn’t hesitate to return and sigh happily into.

When they broke apart, Derek didn’t pull far back, resting his forehead against Stiles’. “Does this mean the pranks can finally stop?”

Stiles laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.

*

Stiles and Derek started dating, yes, but the pranks never stopped. Sometimes they would even team up and prank the rest of the pack.

Those pranks were always the best ones. Because they worked together.

Well, the best according to them. Everyone else just found it incredibly annoying.

**Author's Note:**

> My love for prank wars is out of this world.
> 
> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://hoechlbutt.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
